vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Katherine
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce is based on their love for Stefan Salvatore and their uncanny resemblance to each other, but it was later revealed that Elena was Katherine's doppelganger, while the latter was the first Petrova doppelganger. Early History Elena was adopted by Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. Her biological mother was Isobel Flemming, one of Katherine's descendants. It is unknown how, but Elena looked exactly like Katherine and drew in the attention of one of Katherine's old flames, Stefan Salvatore. The reason why both Katherine and Elena look alike is due to the Sun and Moon curse. The shaman who cast the curse bound it by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. So like every witch's magic, the thing that seals the curse is also the only thing that can unseal the curse. The doppelganger was created as a way to be able to break the curse. Once the doppelganger reappeared, the curse could broken. Katherine was a doppelganger of the sacrificed Petrova, making her the first Petrova doppelganger. Nontheless, Katherine "died" when she was turned to a vampire, so she couldn't be used to break the curse. Apparently, before Katherine "died," she had a child which carried on the Petrova blood line for her, making Elena a descendant of Katherine and the sacrificed Petrova. Elena is the second Petrova doppelganger which means the curse can now be broken with Elena's blood. Season One Elena was saved by after her parents car crashed near Wickery Bridge, as mentioned by Stefan. He was shocked by how much she looked like Katherine Pierce, a vampire he knew in 1864, and remained in Mystic Falls to find out more about her, followed by his brother Damon Salvatore. Stefan started dating Elena, but she started to grow suspicious of him and demanded the truth. Stefan told her he was a vampire, and explained that he knew Katherine in 1864. She was a vampire, he fell in love with her, and she turned both Damon and him into vampires. Damon revealed why he had returned: Katherine was alive in a tomb under the ruins of Fell's Church, and he planned to get her back, but was subdued by Bonnie Bennett's ancestor Emily Bennett. Stefan decided to leave town and Elena was heartbroken, but after confessing her love for him, she found a photo of Katherine's in Stefan's room. Shocked by how much she looked like Katherine, Elena left. When she came back, she forced Stefan to explain everything to her and was surprised to find out she was adopted. Elena was attacked by a vampire named Noah who also knew Katherine and told the Salvatores that Emily's grimoire could help release Katherine before Stefan killed him. Elena decided to help Stefan retrieve the book before Damon and was very close, but Damon threatened to turn her into a vampire in order to trade for it with Stefan. Elena convinced Damon to trust her and had Bonnie and her grandmother Sheila Bennett open the tomb. Damon searched, but couldn't find Katherine. Elena gave him a comforting hug and he later found out the Katherine had never been in the tomb and she didn't care about him. Isobel Saltzman returned to Mystic Falls to get the device for Katherine. She forced Elena to get it from Damon, knowing that Damon was in love with Elena. During the Founder's Day Parade, the tomb vampires organized an attack on the Founding Families. Katherine's plan to destroy the vampires was a success thanks to John Gilbert and she herself returned to the town and posed as Elena when she came across Damon and . She fooled John long enough to cut his ring off, and stabbed him. Elena came in just as this happened. Season Two Elena found John bleeding in the kitchen, unaware that it was Katherine who did it. John warned Elena that someone was in the house and Katherine ran all over the house, freaking Elena out. While at Duke University, Elena found out that Katherine's real birth name was Katerina Petrova, later to be changed into Katherine Pierce when she came to the United States. Also Damon gave Elena a book which as he stated may contain more information about Katherine. Elena went to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Stefan who was holding Katherine prisoner, but came face-to-face with Katherine for the first time. Elena asked her how they looked alike, but Katherine said she was asking the wrong questions. Katherine examined Elena just as Stefan arrived and she disappeared. It was later revealed that Elena was not the first Petrova doppelgänger; Katherine was. She was supposed to be sacrificed in 1492, but escaped and became a vampire, possibly trying to escape this horrific fate. Elena discovered that Katherine had a baby girl that carried on the bloodline, but was kept secret. When Katherine was sent to England, she was found by Klaus, an Original. She was running from him, and Trevor assisted her while Rose wanted to turn her in. Katherine tried to kill herself the first time, but failed and Rose gave her some of her blood to heal. It quickly backfired as Katherine attempted suicide again, but this time becoming a vampire. While still talking to Katherine, she learned that Katherine was going to turn Elena in to Klaus, so she could stop running. She was also going to turn in, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler because a witch was needed to break the curse and a werewolf and vampire were meant to be sacrificed. After Elena returned home, she told Stefan she was not only afraid for herself, but for the people around her as it was her fault that everyone would be hurt or killed. It was later shown that Elena was Katherine's opposite, as the latter's motto was: "Better you die then I," and Elena's was: "Better I die then you." Differences with Novels Just as in the novels, Elena Gilbert and Katherine look alike. However, their television counterparts are physically different than the novel counterparts; in the books, Elena and Katherine are both blonde and Katherine had a more innocent personality before she became the antagonist. Elena was strong, confident and shallow, but eventually became a deeper person. Also, in the books, Elena and Katherine were not related at all (though Katherine suspected Elena was a descendant), but in the TV series they are. The series stays true to Katherine turning the Salvatore brothers who each fall for Elena. In the TV series, Katherine declared that she's always loved Stefan, not Damon, and Elena declared likewise. But in the books, Katherine said she loved Damon. However, in the books, Katherine also said she hated Stefan for not accepting her gift, but admitted in the novel series, that between Stefan and Damon, she always loved Stefan more. The Novels Gallery 351px-Kat_and_el.jpg ElenaFoundersDay.png|Elena dresses as Katherine did in 1864. rf.jpg rd.jpg elena and katherine.gif|animation Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-15439909-1142-1280.jpg|Matt talking to Katherine, thinking she is Elena Better you die than I.jpg thumb|300px|left|Elena and Katherine face to face. Category:Relationships Category:Gilbert Family Category:Pierce Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters